The present invention relates to a construction system comprising construction elements which exhibit a number of transcurrent holes distributed along the aforementioned elements, connecting pieces and locking devices interacting with them for the purpose of connecting construction elements to one another.
FR 1,174,756 A presents U-shaped fixing components (13) intended to be passed through pairs of holes (10) before being clamped securely with their elongated base part (13a) against the wall of a fixing plate (1, 2).
GB 16 858 A dating from 1912 presents an angle screw and a holder (1, 2) situated at a certain distance from the inner end piece of the thread; and
GB 461 094 A and GB 2241997 A present angled and straight bolts for the connection of different parts respectively in parallel with and at an angle to one another.
No mention is made, however, of the positioning and the nature of an abutment and the linking of the connecting frame between the aforementioned threaded connecting uprights for the purpose of achieving strong construction elements which exhibit a varying function.
The principal object of the present invention is, in the first instance, to provide a simple and flexible construction system which is suitable for use in the construction of objects of varying kinds, such as toys, toy tools, training items, scaffoldings and furniture, etc.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of construction system in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the aforementioned connecting pieces consist of at least two threaded connecting uprights projecting from a common connecting frame which exhibit a form corresponding to the holes in the construction elements, in that locking devices executed as threaded connecting hats are so arranged, when screwed onto the aforementioned connecting uprights, as to clamp assembled construction elements securely to an abutment on the connecting piece in question, and in that the connecting pieces are in the form of triangular connecting frames with abutment surfaces and with connecting uprights extending perpendicularly outwards from the respective abutment surface.